


Danganronpa Red: Killer's Convention

by Zooosh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Satire, Screenplay/Script Format, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooosh/pseuds/Zooosh
Summary: An original satire told in the classic Danganronpa style! 16 Ultimate YouTube Personalities wake up in an abandoned convention center, and discover they are captives in a killing panel moderated by the nefarious BufferBun. Can the young stars solve the mystery of the Clarity Complex in time to save themselves? Or will they learn the hard way that the person you see on screen isn't always the person you want at your back?





	1. Prologue: Calling All Killers Pt.1

In an attempt to capture the flow of a visual novel, this story uses a combination of screenplay and prose formatting.

A handy-dandy how-to-read key is below. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

**Bold underlined = scene heading**

Plain text = description for reader (not visible "in-game").

_Italicized text = narration aka "Blue Text."_

CHARACTER  
Dialogue.  
(text box break or sprite shift)  
Dialogue.

* * *

**VLOG #1 - BEDROOM**

TIFFANY HARPER (18, F) sits at her desk in a bedroom littered with hand-knit animal dolls. A SUITCASE rests on her bed in the B.G., skeins of yarn sticking out. She glows with warmth as she speaks to the camera.

TIFFANY HARPER  
What's up, Skein Gang?  
(x)  
Sorry I had to cancel last week's stream, but I just got the most amazing news!  
(x)  
Okay, wait. Rewind. Let me give you guys some background.  
(x)  
So: for those of you who don't know, YouCon is coming up, and it's pretty much been on my mind 24/7.  
(x)  
It's the biggest YouTuber convention in the world, and is THE place to be if you're part of the scene.  
(x)  
You can make friends, build your career, and maybe even collab with a big star if you're lucky!  
(x)  
There's also a ton of panels and workshops on all sorts of topics. And some are super exclusive.  
(x)  
The main event each year is The Ultimate Showcase.  
(x)  
It's a huge panel hosted by the 16 most cutting-edge creators, hand-picked by YouCon's founders.  
(x)  
I've always wanted to attend the con, and I've literally dreamed about seeing the Ultimate Showcase.  
(x)  
But every year I chicken out on buying a guest pass and well...  
(x)  
It's obvious why the Ultimate Showcase has stayed a dream.  
(x)  
Until now.

Tiffany pulls out a glossy YOUCON BADGE and shows it to the camera.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Ta-daaaaa! Say hello to the Ultimate Knitting Host: Tiffany Harper!  
(x)  
Okay, but actually you guys, I'm seriously freaking out.  
(nervous)  
I can't believe I'm going to be on the Ultimate Showcase - I can't even believe they know who I am!  
(x)  
They're paying for my flight, my hotel and everything!  
(x)  
Even my DREAMS weren't this exciting!  
(x)  
I'll post an update once I'm at the con. But for now, I just want to say...  
(grateful)  
...Thank you all so much. This is more than just a channel to me; it's a community.  
(pumped)  
I wouldn't be here without you guys. So I'll talk to you again soon. And remember...  
(signing off)  
Stay on point!

**VLOG #2 - HOTEL ROOM**

Tiffany now sits in a swanky hotel room. Her bag remains on the bed behind her, as disorganized as ever. She strikes a goofy pose.

TIFFANY HARPER  
'Sup dudes! Just landed in Cali and the weather is sick. Hope your weekend's been totally tubular!  
(sheepish)  
That was me trying to speak Californian. It probably needs some work.  
(excited)  
But seriously, you guys have to see this place, it's amazing.

Tiffany reaches for the camera.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Here...

We're now looking out of her window at a GORGEOUS COMPLEX below. Palm-trees line pathways between the MAIN CONVENTION CENTER, MINOR CONVENTION CENTER, ARENA, and ADMINISTRATIVE BUILDING. The sun sets romantically in the distance.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Check it out! You can see the whole Clarity Complex from here!  
(x)  
Nothing's open yet 'cause the con doesn't start 'til Thursday.  
(x)  
But the hotel is already packed.  
(x)  
It's like a super-cool resort in the middle of the desert.  
(x)  
It's got a spa, a four-star restaurant, even tennis courts!

The image flips again. We're back with Tiffany at her desk.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Not that I'm gonna spend much time practicing my backhand. Gotta keep these wrists safe.  
(x)  
Oh! Speaking of which, guess what I made on the flight over?

Tiffany holds up a miniature BUFFER BUN doll: an adorable, anthropomorphic rabbit knit from threads of white and crimson.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Ta-daaaa!  
(x)  
It's a baby Buffer Bun, the YouCon mascot! Isn't he the cutest?  
(x)  
I got so anxious on the plane, I had to do something to keep my hands busy.  
(x)  
So I decided to make a little good luck charm for myself.  
(x)  
Now I can just squeeze him whenever I feel nervous!

Tiffany pauses for a moment, her gaze suddenly distant.

TIFFANY HARPER  
...Can I...really do this?  
(sheepish)  
Sorry, I know you guys always tell me to be more confident, it's just...  
(distant)  
I saw a list of the other Ultimates in the program, and they're, like...super legit, you guys.  
(x)  
They got Max Lundberg, the Utlimate Let's Player; Becky Applebaum, the Ultimate Survivalist...  
(surprised)  
I even saw Chiyo Ito, the Ultimate Culture Commentator, in the lobby!  
(sheepish)  
When she turned my way, I panicked and hid behind a potted plant.  
(distant)  
Next to people like her, what's even the point of inviting someone like me?

Another pregnant pause. Tiffany shakes the bad thoughts from her head.

TIFFANY HARPER  
(sheepish)  
Ah, sorry, I think the jet-lag's dragging me down.  
(pumped)  
I'm gonna catch some Z's, but I'll be back in the morning to show you guys around.  
(signing off)  
Thanks again for all your support.  
(x)  
And remember: stay on point!

**VLOG #3 - OUTSIDE MAIN CONVENTION CENTER**

Tiffany now holds the camera in her hand, talking to it as she stands outside the main convention center.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Well, here I am.  
(x)  
In 24 hours, this place is gonna be packed with people.  
(nervous)  
And I'll be onstage...with the Ultimates...in front of everyone.  
(x)  
If I could go back in time and tell myself that this is where my hobby would get me...  
(sheepish)  
...I probably wouldn't believe myself.  
(happy)  
But that just goes to show: you never know what life will throw at you.  
(x)  
What matters is that you trust yourself, and, more importantly...  
(x)  
You trust in the people that trust in you.  
(sheepish)  
Does that makes sense? Sorry, I'm so excited I can't stop rambling.  
(pumped)  
They're gonna start the tech rehearsal soon, so I should get going.  
(x)  
Hopefully the other Ultimates are just as psyched to meet me as I am to meet them.  
(x)  
Once the con starts, I'm not sure how much time I'll have, but I'll post when I can!  
(grateful)  
So again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for watching.  
(signing off)  
And remember: stay on  
(x)  
remember: stay on  
(x)  
remember: stay

The screen begins PIXELATING.

TIFFANY HARPER  
remember:  
(x)  
stay...stay...  
(x)  
stay stay stay stay stay stay stay stay stay stay stay stay stay stay stay stay stay

Tiffany's features are reduced to a distorted mess. The sky turns RED.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Stay...  
(x)  
Remember...

**CUT TO BLACK.**

TIFFANY HARPER (O.S.)  
What's...even the point of...someone like me?

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

**CALLING ALL KILLERS**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Prologue: Calling All Killers Pt.2

BLACK.

TIFFANY HARPER  
...

...

...huh?

Tiffany sits up on her bed, groggy and disoriented. The room is strangely dark. The only light comes from a LAMP on her nightstand.

_I woke up in bed, my mind struggling from a deep, dreamless sleep._

_Where am I?_

_Is this the hotel room?_

_My whole body felt like it was filled with cement. Even my thoughts were heavy and slow._

_The last thing I remembered, I was heading to the auditorium for a tech rehearsal._

_And now..._

**INT. TIFFANY'S ROOM - ?**

We inhabit TIFFANY'S P.O.V. and reveal that she is indeed back in her hotel room.

All of her luggage is stacked neatly in the corner, save for the BUFFER BUN DOLL sitting on the desk. It stares lifelessly at her, head slumped to one side. Above it is a NOTE in JAGGED HANDWRITING: "MEET ME AT THE MAIN AUDITORIUM 3."

TIFFANY HARPER  
I'm back here.

_What happened?_

_Maybe I got too excited and passed out? And then somebody carried me here?_

_No, that's crazy - I may not be the coolest cucumber, but I've never gotten so nervous I..._

_Wait, did I miss the tech run?_

_Crap! What time is it?_

Tiffany's view shifts to the CLOCK hanging on the wall.

_It's 8:32AM._

_Phew! That means I've only been asleep for a half hour._

_The tech run isn't until 9:00AM, so there's still time for me to make it if I hurry._

_I'm not gonna make a great impression arriving just before it starts but..._

_Hang on, why is it so dark in here? It was bright as day when I left._

TIFFANY HARPER  
Oh no. Don't tell me it's actually 8:30 at night?

_The thought sent a fresh wave of panic through my body._

_Where's a window? I need to check._

Her gaze pivots to the curtains nearby. They part, revealing STEEL PLATES BOLTED OVER THE WINDOWS.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Huh? What the...?!

_Far from assuring me, what I found behind the curtain sent my mind spinning._

_Is that...a steel plate?_

_Who would put steel plates over the windows? And when did they do it?_

_Have I actually been asleep for days? What's going on?_

_Questions continued to rain down on me, eroding what little ground I had to stand on._

_I searched for my phone, but I couldn't find it anywhere._

_I needed something, anything to latch on to._

She finally hones in on the NOTE on the wall.

TIFFANY HARPER  
"Meet me at the main auditorium."

_..._

_Whoever put this note here is probably the person who brought me back to my hotel room._

_I bet they can give me answers. Or at least help me figure some out._

_I should go to the main auditorium._   _It beats staying here at least._

_Pushing my questions aside, I grabbed my room key and headed for the door._

_I briefly thought about taking my Buffer Bun doll with me but..._

...

_Maybe it's just the lighting, but he doesn't seem so adorable anymore._

FADE TO BLACK.

**INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - MORNING**

The hotel hallway unfolds into view. A crimson carpet leads past a row of 16 doors. Each has a PIXEL PORTRAIT of a different Ultimate on it.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Huh...

_Looks like somebody put nameplates on the rooms while I was asleep._

_This must be where the other Ultimates are staying. Maybe I should see if anyone else is home._

Tiffany centers on the closest door. On its surface hangs a pixel portrait of CHIYO ITO.

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

_..._

_Nobody's answering._

_Are they already at the Main Auditorium or...?_

_Guess I better hurry over and find out._

FADE TO BLACK.

**INT. HOTEL LOBBY - MORNING**

The hotel lobby has a similar atmosphere of ominous desolation. A couple blood red chairs form a waiting area by the check-in desk.

_The hotel lobby was as empty as upstairs. All traces of life just...gone._

_The computers at the check-in desk were dead. Ditto for all the phones._

_Not only that, but all the check-in records had been wiped blank. Weird._

_Feeling anxious, I called out to the empty room._

TIFFANY HARPER  
Hellooooooooo!

_..._

_Nothing. Figures._

_God, this place is giving me the creeps. It's quiet as a tomb._

_At least the exit isn't blocked. I should get outta here._

Our view zooms in on the revolving door up front as we...

FADE TO BLACK.

_I hurried out of the hotel, desperate to escape into the outside world._

_But of course...it wasn't that easy._

**INT. TUNNEL A - MORNING**

We step out into a wide, prefab TUNNEL erected between buildings. Its sides are made out of an opaque plastic lining, like what you would see in a quarantine zone.

TIFFANY HARPER  
What the-!

_Instead of sunshine and freedom, all that was waiting for me outside was a long tunnel of cloudy plastic._

_The walls felt cold to the touch, and surprisingly heavy. Impossible to move or see through._

_Who put these here? And why?_

_..._

_I need to get to the main auditorium as fast as I can._

FADE TO BLACK.

_If the emptiness of the hotel was unnerving, the vacant convention center was downright oppressive._

_My sneakers echoed loudly against the floor as I hurried down the abandoned halls._

_There was nobody else in sight; just the skeletons of convention booths in various states of construction._

_Even though YouCon hadn't started yet, there still should be people around here...right?_

_My apprehension mounting, I cautiously approached the auditorium entrance._

_After taking a moment to psyche myself up, I gripped the handle and shoved the door open._

_I don't know what I was expecting on the other side...but it wasn't what I found._

**INT. MAIN AUDITORIUM - MORNING**

A massive stage and projector screen stand before rows upon rows of folding chairs. Huge YOUCON banners hang in the rafters, some advertising the ULTIMATE SHOWCASE.

And waiting for us there: the entire cast of ULTIMATES. We pan across the crowd, getting a sense for just who we're dealing with.

Some, like REGINA JACKSON, stare at us with CURIOSITY. Others, like JO, hang back, glancing at the new arrival with SUSPICION. Still others, like DAMIEN VOLKOV, are reclined in the chairs, watching with ANTICIPATION.

_Huh? This is..._

ISABELLA RUIZ  
A new challenger approaches...

MIKEY CALDWELL  
Oh! Another person showed up!

MAX LUNDBERG  
Heeyy, that makes 16, doesn't it? Just like Zelda said!

ZELDA BROOKS  
S-see? I told you it has something to do with the Ultimates.

TOBY JONES  
Bro, she's an Ultimate? I've never seen her before.

_As I stepped into the auditorium, I couldn't stop my legs from shaking._

_All of the Ultimates...were staring right at me!_

We shift to our normal, in-game P.O.V. A weary CHIYO ITO appears on screen.

CHIYO ITO  
If any of you had bothered reading the program, you would know that this is Tiffany Harper.  
(x)  
Also known as: the Ultimate Knitting Host.

_..!_

_Ohmigod!_

_Chiyo Ito knows who I am! She just recognized me in front of everyone!_

_Oh god, does that mean she saw me when I hid behind that fern?_

_I'm not sure whether to jump for joy or die from embarrassment._

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Ultimate Knitting Host, huh? They got reeeaal creative with their picks this year.

AXEL STORM  
I think it's wonderful! Such a practical, yet expressive art form! It's an honor to be in your presence!

KEY FAYE  
We're getting sidetracked. Weren't we discussing how we all got here?

TIFFANY HARPER  
How we got here...?  
(x)  
Wait, does that mean all of you..?

MAX LUNDBERG  
We were all on our way to the tech run, when suddenly we passed out and woke up in our rooms.

CHIYO ITO  
Actually, some of us were already at rehearsal when it happened. Others...

TOBY JONES  
(laughing)  
I totally forgot about practice, so I just woke up in my bed like normal!  
(x)  
But when I got up, the hotel was all crazy and stuff.  
(x)  
And there was this creepy note on the wall that said...

TIFFANY HARPER  
"Meet me at the main auditorium," right?

TOBY JONES  
Whoa! Are you actually the Ultimate Psychic? Can you hear my thoughts?  
(despairing)  
Oh man, please tell me you can't hear my thoughts. I swear I was just -

ZELDA BROOKS  
Dumbass. I-it just means she got the same note as us.

MAX LUNDBERG  
Bingo! So that settles it! We're definitely connected in this, somehow.

REGINA JACKSON  
I wonder who could've done it...  
(nervous)  
Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interject but my mind is going at a million miles an hour!  
(in thought)  
Like, it's pretty obvious somebody put us to sleep and took us to our rooms, right?  
(x)  
But how is that possible? You can't just fill a place with sleeping gas like a super-villain on T.V.  
(x)  
Administering anesthetic is a super-precise process. If you don't account for weight and body-

CALVIN WALKER  
Hang on, before we get too carried away, can we go around and introduce ourselves?  
(x)  
I recognize some of you, but it'd be nice if we were all on the same page.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
(excited)  
Heeey, I got a great idea!  
(x)  
Let's all get in a circle and say our names plus one fun fact about ourselves!

KEY FAYE  
What's gotten into you all of a sudden?

ZELDA BROOKS  
Th-there's a special place in hell for people who try to start s-stupid ice beaker games.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Aw c'mon, cut me some slack. I'm just trying to help.

CHIYO ITO  
Actually, it's not a bad idea.  
(x)  
Some structure would be a welcome break from all this aimless chatter.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
(ecstatic)  
Alright! Let's do it! Time to form the Ultimate Circle!

ZELDA BROOKS  
I t-take it back. Hell's too good for you.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Prologue: Calling All Killers Pt. 3

The Ultimates line up for introductions. First up: Regina Jackson, bow-tie on and brimming with energy.

REGINA JACKSON  
Hiya everyone. I'm Regina Jackson, but you can call me Reggie.  
(x)  
As you've probably already guessed, I'm also known as the Ultimate Science Lover!

We get our first CHARACTER INTRO CARD:

REGINA JACKSON - AGE: 18 - ULTIMATE SCIENCE LOVER

_Guessing Regina's title wasn't much of a challenge._

_She's like Bill Nye 2.0: an expert in both scientific research and educational entertainment._

_Word is she's gotten multiple offers for a T.V. show, but is apparently a little too scatterbrained for Hollywood._

REGINA JACKSON  
(thinking)  
And a fun fact, huh? Let's see...  
(excited)  
Oh! Did you know that humans are 60% genetically identical to bananas?  
(x)  
It's actually not as crazy as it sounds. See, the thing about genes is...

TIFFANY HARPER  
Uh, actually, I think...

REGINA JACKSON  
Oh, of course, you already heard that one, huh?  
(x)  
How about this:  
(x)  
Did you know that if you were to take all the empty space out of our atoms...  
(x)  
...You could fit the world's population into an apple?  
(x)  
That's nuts, right? Just imagine how much of our world is-

TIFFANY HARPER  
Th-that's great, but...um...

CALVIN WALKER  
I think the fun fact is supposed to be about yourself.

REGINA JACKSON  
Oh. Uh...  
(sheepish)  
...I think I need more time to think on that one.

Next up: Calvin Walker, a reformed skater boy with a sad smile.

CALVIN WALKER  
Hey everyone. The name's Cal Walker.  
(x)  
And uh, I guess I'm this year's Ultimate Journal Vlogger.

INTRO CARD:

CALVIN WALKER - AGE: 19 - ULTIMATE JOURNAL VLOGGER

_Wow. I guess that line in the program wasn't a misprint._

_For years, Cal was one of THE biggest names on YouTube._

_His daily vlogs were often just slice-of-life moments or of-the-cuff ramblings..._

_But they always felt so personal and real...you couldn't help but see the beauty in the mundane through his eyes._

_And then..._

CALVIN WALKER  
The, uh, "fun fact" that everyone is wondering about is probably...  
(x)  
...Why exactly I dropped off the face of the earth for a year, only to pop back up now.

_Everyone exchanged loaded glances._

_We didn't want to say it but...yeah. He was right._

_Cal's disappearance from the internet last year was THE trending story all over YouTube._

_Theories and rumors swamped the site, suggesting everything from health concerns to a government conspiracy._

CALVIN WALKER  
Well, the truth isn't really all that..."fun."  
(sheepish)  
"Doctor's orders" is probably the easiest way to put it, without going into the gory details.  
(x)  
So uh, how about this instead:  
(x)  
Fun fact: I actually got my start on YouTube as a skater in Detroit.  
(x)  
I used to record these awful trick videos set to whatever nu-metal I thought was hot at the time.  
(laughing it off)  
Fortunately, I don't think anyone remembers them. I had, like, 300 subs max.

_...!_

CALVIN WALKER  
Huh? What was that look supposed to mean?

_Crap. He noticed._

TIFFANY HARPER  
I...uh...think I used to be one of those subscribers.

CALVIN WALKER  
(surprised)  
Whaaaaat? Really?  
(embarrassed)  
Aw man. That's super embarrassing. You must think I'm a real loser.

TIFFANY HARPER  
No, not at all! I mean, we were both in middle school - who WASN'T into nu-metal then?  
(x)  
Besides, at the time I thought you were really cool.

CALVIN WALKER  
(sheepish)  
...Oh.  
(x)  
Just "at the time" though, huh?

TIFFANY HARPER  
Oh, no, I mean...you're...uh...

CALVIN WALKER  
It's okay, I was just teasing.  
(distant)  
I wish all my viewers were as generous as you.

_..._

_Smooth, Tiff. Real smooth._

Next up: AXEL STORM, a boisterous giant with a perfectly groomed beard.

AXEL STORM  
Good morning, fellow Ultimates! I am Axel Storm, The Ultimate Fitness Coach!

INTRO CARD:

AXEL STORM - AGE: 20 - ULTIMATE FITNESS COACH

_I've heard of this guy. He's like, part health guru, part life coach, part iron-fisted fitness dictator._

_Sometimes, I'd watch his motivational videos if I was feeling down in the dumps or lazy._

_They always scared me into picking up my needles again._

AXEL STORM  
A fun fact for you all!  
(x)  
"Axel Storm" actually IS my real name. Yes, there's no mistake!  
(x)  
I was originally going to be named after my great-grandfather, Ernest Storm but...  
(x)  
...After taking one look at my newborn face, my parents knew that "Ernest" would not do!  
(x)  
They knew that I was destined to be an artist of raw beauty and power!  
(x)  
Since then, I have always worked hard to live up to that name.  
(x)  
And to help others live up to its promise as well!  
(x)  
Now, let's all get out there and try my best!

TIFFANY HARPER  
Isn't the saying...uh, actually never mind.

Next up: ISABELLA RUIZ, a spacey pipsqueak who watches the world between strands of raven hair.

ISABELLA RUIZ  
Hi.  
(x)  
My name is Isabella Ruiz. And I'm the tiny giant of this school.

INTRO CARD:

ISABELLA RUIZ - AGE: 18 - ULTIMATE ANIME FANGIRL

_...Yep, there's no mistaking it. This must be IzzyR, the Ultimate Anime Fangirl._

_Her knowledge of otaku trivia is second only to her massive vault of merchandise and memorabilia._

_Rumor has it that a wealthy collector once offered her a billion dollars for her stash, but she turned him down._

_What kind of person does that?_

ISABELLA RUIZ  
...  
(x)  
Fun fact...  
(x)  
I am 5'1".

TIFFANY HARPER  
...

_That's it?_

Next in line: Mikey Caldwell, an innocent cherub with shining eyes.

MIKEY CALDWELL  
(shy)  
Uh...hi everyone.  
(x)  
My name is Mikey Caldwell, and uh, I'm the Ultimate Culinary Host.

INTRO CARD:

MIKEY CALDWELL - AGE: 16 - ULTIMATE CULINARY HOST

MIKEY CALDWELL  
Uh, a fun fact about me is...uh...  
(nervous)  
Um...

MAX LUNDBERG  
It's all good man, there's no pressure.  
(x)  
Just tell us something about you. Anything at all!

MIKEY CALDWELL  
(bursting out)  
M-my favorite food in the whole world is a cheeseburger with two slices of American, pickles, and mustard!  
(chagrined)  
Ah! I...I know it sounds like junk, but, uh...  
(embarrassed)  
My d-dad always says if we're honest about our guilty pleasures, they don't have to feel guilty. So...

TIFFANY HARPER  
That's good advice. Your dad sounds like a pretty cool guy.

MIKEY CALDWELL  
Oh he is! He's taught me everything I know!  
(x)  
It's thanks to him that I learned that...that...  
(x)  
N-no matter what fancy books or classes might tell you...  
(x)  
You don't need a secret sauce or a twenty-step recipe to make a good meal.  
(x)  
You just need good ingredients, clean utensils, and care.  
(x)  
Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to talk so much. Especially after you've been so nice and...

TIFFANY HARPER  
Don't worry! There's nothing wrong with getting worked up about your passion.

_Even if it's made me really, really hungry..._

Next up: MAX LUNDBERG, a bright-eyed gamer with a celebrity smile.

MAX LUNDBERG  
Hey, what's up guys?  
(x)  
I'm Max Lundberg, the Ultimate Let's Player. Psyched to finally meet you all!

INTRO CARD:

MAX LUNDBERG - AGE: 18 - ULTIMATE LET'S PLAYER

_Ohmigod, it's really him: THE Max Lundberg._

_This guy runs one of the original Mega Channels that made YouTubing a legitimate career._

_Not only does he have a knack for any game he tries, he makes it feel like you're right there on the couch with him._

_Watching his show is like hanging out with your best friend on summer x: nothing matters but fun._

_I wish my knitting streams felt like that..._

MAX LUNDBERG  
Let's see...I'm tryin' to think of a fact you guys probably don't already know...  
(sheepish)  
Oh! That totally sounded like a humble-brag, didn't it? My bad.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
(knowing smile)  
I mean, it's not bragging if it's true, right?  
(x)  
You ARE the only one of us to get a WIRED cover story.

MAX LUNDBERG  
Heh. You make it sound like a big deal. It's just some photos, man.  
(x)  
Oh, here's something cool about me:  
(x)  
I'm actually developing my own game about YouTubing!  
(x)  
It's a top-secret work-in-progress, though so keep it between us, 'k?

TIFFANY HARPER  
That's awesome! What's it gonna be called?

MAX LUNDBERG  
I, uh, haven't thought of a title yet.  
(x)  
But if you have any cool ideas, hook me up! I love collaborating with my fans.  
(x)  
Plus, I'll give you a shout-out when the game comes out!

TIFFANY HARPER  
Seriously? That'd be amazing!

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
(knowing smile)  
Wow. So famous, and yet so grounded. How do you manage it?

Next up: BECKY APPLEBAUM, a tall, intense woman with a fanged grimace.

BECKY APPLEBAUM  
I'm Beck. Nice to meet you, or whatever.

INTRO CARD:

BECKY APPLEBAUM - AGE: 20 - ULTIMATE SURVIVALIST

_That's right, I was surprised when I saw Becky's name in the program._

_I heard they've been trying to get her to attend for years. But her exact whereabouts are always unknown._

_Her videos about preparing for the end of the world are as informative as they are scary._

_I wonder why she decided to come to YouCon this year?_

BECKY APPLEBAUM  
Here's a fun fact: being trapped in this fancy shit-hole is basically my worst nightmare.  
(x)  
So why don't we cut the chit-chat and focus on getting out of here?

MAX LUNDBERG  
Hey, if we're gonna work together, we should at least get to know each other a bit, right?

BECKY APPLEBAUM  
What? Who said anything about working together?  
(x)  
From the looks of things, the biggest crisis any of you have faced is bad cell reception.  
(x)  
If the shit really hits the fan, I doubt you'd be able to do anything but slow me down.

_..._

_I guess everyone's got their own way of dealing with stress._

Last of the set: Damien Volkov, a sly operator with a hooded gaze.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Oh, guess it's my turn, huh? In that case...  
(theatrical)  
Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce, the one, the only...  
(x)  
Damien Volkov AKA the improbably named Ultimate Drama-monger!

INTRO CARD:

DAMIEN VOLKOV - AGE 18 - ULTIMATE DRAMA-MONGER

_Improbable or not, the name definitely suits him._

_Damien is infamous across the internet for seeking out inter-channel drama and stirring up controversy for views._

_He covers the beef between other YouTubers like a bloodsport. And his fans are ravenous for it._

_My channel is niche enough to have slipped his radar so far, but being around him still makes me nervous._

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Judging from your looks, some of you are already well acquainted with my online persona.  
(x)  
Since rumors are what I live off of, I'm loathe to dispel any.  
(x)  
So...for the fun-fact phase, I'll just say: I pass!

TIFFANY HARPER  
But...wait, wasn't this your idea?

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Ooh, a pointed objection from the den-mother-in-chief.

TIFFANY HARPER  
What-that's not...!

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Hahaha. Relax, I'm just kidding.  
(x)  
Okay, here's a tidbit for you hungry kittens:  
(x)  
According to my latest calculations...  
(x)  
I'm probably the most despised man on YouTube.  
(knowing smile)  
Well, except for Gameboy here.

MAX LUNDBERG  
Huh? The hell are you talking about?  
(x)  
I've got haters same as anyone, but that doesn't mean I...

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Hahaha. Wow, aren't you sensitive?  
(x)  
Of course you're not the most despised man on YouTube, Max - I was just yanking your chain.  
(x)  
Though in a way, the more people know about you, the more people decide if they like or hate you.  
(x)  
So from a purely statistical standpoint...  
(x)  
Maybe I'm onto something after all?  
(shrugging)  
Or maybe not. Who can say?

MAX LUNDBERG  
...You're a weird dude, you know that?

_That's putting it mildly._

Next: KEY FAYE and her cat PLUM. Despite constantly having an adorable fur ball in her hands, Key's presence radiates "no nonsense."

KEY FAYE  
I'm Key Faye, and this is Plum.  
(x)  
Say "hi" to all the Ultimates, Plum.

INTRO CARD:

KEY FAYE - AGE: 16 - ULTIMATE PET VLOGGER

_How adorable...just what I expected from the Ultimate Pet Vlogger._

_Key's home is full of fuzzy and feathery creatures, each cuter than the last._

_She uploads videos of them daily, and each pet has amassed a devoted following._

_But Plum is the real star. He's smart enough to do tricks, but still silly enough got get tangled in his own bed._

TIFFANY HARPER  
Aww, he's so fluffy! Can I pet him?

KEY FAYE  
Absolutely not.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Wha-? Really?  
(x)  
Does he not like people touching him?

KEY FAYE  
It's the opposite: he likes it too much.  
(x)  
If I let you pet him, there's a chance he'll fall into a state of deep relaxation.  
(x)  
I need him to have a clear head and limber paws for the Ultimate Showcase.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Oh...wow.  
(x)  
I didn't know he was so...complicated.

KEY FAYE  
Managing the my pets is more work than people think.  
(x)  
It's not like I'm just pointing a camera in their faces and hoping something cute happens.  
(x)  
A lot of care goes into balancing their health and comfort with their performances.  
(x)  
Oh, that's my fun fact, I guess.

_For a teenager who talks to her cat, she sure is...managerial._

Next up: TOBY JONES, a muscular goof with sun-bleached hair.

TOBY JONES  
Sup bros? Name's Toby, and I'm the Ultimate Master of the two p's: Partying and Pranking! Hell yeah!

INTRO CARD:

TOBY JONES - AGE: 20 - ULTIMATE INTERNET PRANKSTER

_Whoa. This guy is like a electric guitar riff come to life._

_I guess if your job is recording crazy stunts and pranks for a living, that's the kind of energy you need._

TOBY JONES  
Fun fact...fun fact...  
(x)  
Hey, you guys wanna here the worst injury I ever got?  
(excited)  
One time, during my famous Human Sprinkler prank, I twisted my nuts so bad I had to go to the hospital!

TIFFANY HARPER  
(disgusted)  
Oh! God, that's-!

TOBY JONES  
(laughing)  
Totally crazy, right? I didn't even know that was a thing you could do!  
(serious)  
Of course, it was super not cool at the time, but the pranking lifestyle doesn't have room for regrets!  
(laughing)  
When lady luck twists your balls, you just gotta laugh it off and ask for more!  
(x)  
And now that prank's one of my most popular vid's!  
(grinning)  
Life's funny like that, right?

_...Is that really the lesson he should take from that story?_

Next up: Jo. She's as curt and mysterious as her name

JO  
...

TIFFANY HARPER  
...  
(x)  
Uh...I think it's your turn.

JO  
...  
(x)  
Name's Jo.

TIFFANY HARPER  
...And you're the Utlimate Makeup Model, right?

JO  
That's what my badge says.

INTRO CARD:

JO ? - AGE: 19 - ULTIMATE MAKEUP MODEL

_...She's a lot quieter in person than she is on camera. Though I guess she doesn't need much introduction._

_Jo runs a cosmetics Mega Channel with brand deals and subscriber numbers in the millions._

_The things she can pull off with a contour brush...ugh, I'd hate her if I didn't want to be her so badly._

MAX LUNDBERG  
So, uh, anything else you want to tell us about yourself?

JO  
...  
(x)  
Pass.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
What? No way! I call party foul! Off to the penalty box with you!

TIFFANY HARPER  
I...think what he means to say is: it'd be helpful if we could know a little more about you.  
(x)  
It's only fair right? Even Damien gave us something.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
(eyes narrowed)  
"Even Damien?" Uch, you wound me, Tiff.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Oh! I didn't-I mean...

JO  
Fairness has nothing to do with it. I choose to pass, and that's that.

TIFFANY HARPER  
But...

MAX LUNDBERG  
Hey, it's whatever, man. Not like we can force her to say anything she doesn't want to.

JO  
...

_I had heard she could be aloof around fans. But I figured she was just trying to maintain an air of mystery._

_What's the point of keeping that up now?_

Next up: Diego Amo, a skinny goth with an energetic aura.

DIEGO AMO  
Beware, mortals! For you stand before Diego Amo! The Envoy of the Underworld!

INTRO CARD:

DIEGO AMO - AGE: 17 - ULTIMATE VFX ARTIST

TIFFANY HARPER  
Huh? Wait, aren't you the Ultimate VFX artist?

DIEGO AMO  
Ah. Yes, I suppose I am.  
(x)  
But that is merely my pastime! Parlor tricks for those who seek distraction from the encroaching abyss!

_What is with this guy?_

_Is he doing some sort of bit or..?_

DIEGO AMO  
Perhaps you are familiar with my work?

TIFFANY HARPER  
Uh, I haven't seen much, but I did catch that "Roller Coaster Tycoon VS. Zombies" video that was going around.  
(x)  
It was actually really cool how you used the menus from the game to...

DIEGO AMO  
Bah! Speak not to me of such frivolous entertainment!  
(aside)  
I mean, it's not even my best work.  
(x)  
What I refer to is my occupation as the world's foremost expert in occult phenomenon!

TIFFANY HARPER  
What? Really?  
(x)  
Uh, does that mean you like...hunt ghosts and aliens and stuff?

DIEGO AMO  
Indeed!  
(aside)  
That's the idea, anyway. But I haven't found any.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Haven't found...

DIEGO AMO  
This world of ours is full of cruel lies, Ms. Harper!  
(x)  
From all corners of the world they come: tales of sightings and encounters with the underworld!  
(angry)  
But they are all pretenders! Deceivers! Hiding behind green screens and corn syrup!  
(x)  
My knowledge of video trickery allows me to pierce their veil of falsehoods...  
(x)  
...But what awaits me on the other side is an even darker truth:  
(despairing)  
The knowledge that my quest for otherworldly contact...will likely last until my dying day.  
(aside)  
In the meantime, the VFX shorts pay the bills.

_...Huh._

Only three more to go. First up: Chiyo Ito. From her perfect nails to her haughty smile, everything about her screams "refined."

CHIYO ITO  
My name is Chiyo Ito. And I carry the title of Ultimate Culture Commentator.  
(x)  
Though I confess, I find the label rather reductive.  
(x)  
Any half-wit can "commentate" on pop culture.  
(x)  
What I offer is rigorous analysis of artistic trends and individual works of all mediums.  
(x)  
Oh, please excuse the lengthy introduction.  
(x)  
From the blank looks on your faces, I assumed you were unfamiliar with my oeuvre.

INTRO CARD:

CHIYO ITO - AGE: 19 - ULTIMATE CULTURE COMMENTATOR

_Woof. Her condescending aura is overwhelming._

_She comes off a lot better in the edited, polished essays on her channel. Though her glare just as intimidating._

CHIYO ITO  
A fact, then. I'm not sure I consider it "fun" so much as darkly amusing but...  
(x)  
This was supposed to be the last YouTube convention I ever attended.  
(x)  
Which makes it doubly tragic that I now seem to be trapped here.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Um...if you don't mind me asking, why was this going to be your last con?  
(x)  
You're not thinking of quitting YouTube are you?

CHIYO ITO  
I wouldn't say I'm quitting the platform so much as the platform is quitting me.  
(x)  
It's simply not structured for the type of long-form, in-depth video essays I specialize in.  
(x)  
Whatever potential YouTube had to expand minds and challenge convention has long been strangled...  
(x)  
...under systems that prioritize frequent, disposable engagement over building a more discerning audience.

TIFFANY HARPER  
So...you're saying you feel like the site doesn't suit you any more?

CHIYO ITO  
Why waste my time sowing discourse in soil poisoned by controversy and conspiracy?  
(x)  
Better to focus on more traditional avenues for reaching my audience.  
(x)  
In fact, I attended this con to promote my upcoming book.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Oh? What's it called?

CHIYO ITO  
"Monetizing Neverland: The Confluence of Late-Capitalism and the Perpetual Adolescence."  
(x)  
I can send you a copy if you'd like.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Uh...that's okay. It'd probably just go over my head.

CHIYO ITO  
Probably.

Next in line: Kaden Kadir, a teen of effortless flair.

KADEN KADIR  
Yo. My name's Kaden Kadir. Though most people call me K.  
(winking)  
You could also call me the Ultimate Remix Artist, if you want. Not that I'm askin' ya to.

INTRO CARD:

KADEN KADIR - AGE: 17 - ULTIMATE REMIX ARTIST

KADEN KADIR  
Anyway, it's an honor to meet you guys. Y'all seem pretty cool.

TIFFANY HARPER  
I-it's an honor to meet you too!

_Hearing Kaden speak...I was shocked by how down-to-earth he seemed._

_His remixes have earned him legions of fans, critical acclaim, and multiple sold-out tours._

_Artists of all genres beg to be featured in his end-of-year MegaMixes, which never fail to x viewing records._

_Why would a guy like him be honored to meet us?_

KADEN KADIR  
So, fun fact:  
(x)  
I got my start remixing 'cause I was trying to make a study playlist in middle school.  
(x)  
There was a potion shop song from a video game I really liked, but it only lasted, like, 90 seconds.  
(x)  
So I looped the track, and found out I could also add all sorts of effects and stuff too.  
(x)  
Wasn't long before I was sharing my playlists with other kids in school, and...well here we are.  
(x)  
Oh, plot twist: I failed the test I was studying for.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Ha ha! I'm sure the trade-off was worth it though.

Kaden suddenly draws back, shocked.

KADEN KADIR  
(intense)  
Say that again.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Huh...?

KADEN KADIR  
(desperate)  
Say that again! Exactly as you said it before! "I'm sure the..."

TIFFANY HARPER  
...I'm sure the trade-off was worth it...though?

KADEN KADIR  
(aaaahhh!)  
No! That's not it! The rhythm, the pitch-it's ruined!  
(pissed)  
Dammit! Something was there! Something to finally inspire an original song.  
(despairing)  
But now it's gone forever...And with it...my hopes of ever making a true K original.  
(x)  
I'm doomed...doomed to live off others like a parasite...doomed to die alone...

_..._

_Um...maybe "down-to-earth" isn't the right way to describe him after all._

Last but not least: Zelda Brooks, glaring at the world with dark circles under her eyes.

ZELDA BROOKS  
'S-sup losers? I'm Zelda Brooks, the one and only Ultimate YouTube Pooper.

INTRO CARD:

ZELDA BROOKS - AGE: 17 - ULTIMATE YOUTUBE POOPER

ZELDA BROOKS  
And in case any of you i-diots don't know: that DOESN'T mean what you think it means.  
(x)  
"YouTube Poop" is a video m-mashup genre that separates the n-normies from the geniuses like me.  
(x)  
I take the bullshit content of the establishment and ch-chop 'it into something f-fucking rad!  
(x)  
I'm like a video Frankenstein up in this bitch!  
(x)  
I do not, I repeat, do NOT post videos of myself shitting all over YouTube.  
(creepy)  
But hey, here's a fun fact: I take commissions, and the DM's are open, if you catch my drift.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Uh...that's...

ZELDA BROOKS  
That's w-what? Gross? D-disgusting?  
(haughty)  
Don't make me laugh! Wh-what's really disgusting is your f-fucking superiority complex!

TIFFANY HARPER  
W-what? But I didn't even say-

ZELDA BROOKS  
Y-you didn't have to say anything! You bitches are all the s-same.  
(x)  
Selling your s-souls and your fake fucking s-smiles for sponsors and fame...  
(angry)  
Fuck you! The shit I make is the real shit! It's pure chaos! J-just like life!  
(x)  
Y-you know how many sponsored videos I have? Zero! It's r-raw, uncut Zelda, bitch! Take it like a man!  
(x)  
I...I...  
(exhausted)  
Fuck, I'm so tired...what am I even saying?

CHIYO ITO  
It would seem even "unfiltered chaos" has its limits. And thank god for that.

ZELDA BROOKS  
(glare)  
...What'd you just say to me?

_Oh no...please don't get her started again._

The introductions are complete. The camera re-centers.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Uh...I think that's everybody, right?

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Yep! I feel so much better now! We're all practically besties!

CHIYO ITO  
In any case, now we can focus on the main issue at hand.  
(x)  
Specifically the -

BUFFER BUN (O.S.)  
Not so fast, four-eyes! The introductions ain't over yet!

TIFFANY HARPER  
Huh?

KEY FAYE  
Did you guys hear that? It sounds like someone else is here.

AXEL STORM  
Whoever just said that, show yourself!  
(fired up)  
Hiding in the shadows is no way to go through life!

BUFFER BUN (O.S.)  
Whoa, take it easy tiger. There's a precedent here, and I'm a stickler for procedure.  
(x)  
Now then: good morning everyone! I am the Ultimate Moderator of this panel.  
(x)  
And fun fact:  
(x)  
I HATE lengthy prologues.  
(x)  
Let's get this shitshow on the road already!

Time for a classic Daganronpa Mascot reveal. As the Ultimates stare towards the main stage, the camera RACES through the crowd and up to...

The central podium, from which a MECHANICAL STUFFED RABBIT springs into view! It's the dreaded, distasteful BUFFER BUN!

BUFFER BUN  
Ta-daaaaa! The Ultimate Showcase has finally started.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Prologue: Calling All Killers Pt.4

BUFFER BUN  
Ta-daaaaa! The Ultimate Showcase has finally started.

ZELDA BROOKS  
Wh-what the fuck?!

MIKEY CALDWELL  
Wait, is that...Buffer Bun?

MAX LUNDBERG  
Holy shit, is it talking to us? And moving around too?

_What we saw before us defied all expectations._

_A tiny Buffer Bun was jumping up and down, lecturing us on stage._

_Is this real life? Or am I still dreaming?_

DIEGO AMO  
Everybody stand back!  
(x)  
That ghosts of trampled con-goers have possessed that doll!

REGINA JACKSON  
It...actually looks like some sort of robot.

BUFFER BUN  
Ding ding ding! Sorry, Senor Emo, but the Bow tie gal's got it!  
(x)  
As much as I'd love to claim such a gruesome backstory, there's no ghost inside this fuzzy shell.  
(x)  
Just gears, gizmos, and a whole lotta gusto!  
(x)  
But don't underestimate me! I'm more than just an adorable automaton.  
(x)  
I'm the mechanical master of everything that happens at the Clarity Complex.  
(giggling)  
Which pretty much makes me your god.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Huh? Our god? What are you saying?

KADEN KADIR  
This rabbit sounds...a little off.

BECKY APPLEBAUM  
(cracking knuckles)  
He sounds like he's askin' for an ass-kicking.  
(x)  
Hey, rabbit-thing: are you the one who trapped us in here? Huh?

BUFFER BUN  
"Trapped?" I wouldn't say "trapped."  
(x)  
"Trapped" makes it sound like I'm some kind of kidnapper or evil mastermind. Which I am not!

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Oh phew! That's a relief.

AXEL STORM  
No Damien! Don't listen to him! This rabbit is obviously untrustworthy!

KEY FAYE  
You're both hopeless.

BUFFER BUN  
What's with the hostility? I'm just trying to make sure this panel runs smoothly.  
(x)  
Which means I can't have my precious Ultimates wandering away before it's over, now can I?  
(x)  
'Sides, we wouldn't want anyone or anything from the outside world distracting you from your mission.

JO  
Which is what, exactly?

TOBY JONES  
Ha! I knew it! This is all part of the Showcase, right?  
(x)  
You guys tricked us and turned the whole panel into one giant prank. Mad Kudos!

BUFFER BUN  
...

_A prank? Is that what this is?_

_It wouldn't be the first crazy stunt YouCon's pulled off..._

ISABELLA RUIZ  
I see...perhaps you've glimpsed the truth beyond the truth.

MAX LUNDBERG  
A prank? Aw man, and I totally fell for it like a chump.

TOBY JONES  
Yep, they got us good! I bet there's a ton of people cracking up watching this.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
(suspicious)  
...

TOBY JONES  
But the joke's over now. We should go join the rest of the YouCon. Everyone's prolly waiting for us.

BUFFER BUN  
...

_I wanted so badly to believe what Toby was saying but..._

BUFFER BUN  
(chuckling)  
Nyek...nyeknyeknyeknyeknyek.

_As soon as I heard that laugh, whatever hope I had instantly froze over with fear._

BUFFER BUN  
Boy oh boy, what a doozy of a delusion.  
(x)  
It's almost a shame I'll have to break it.

TOBY JONES  
A...delusion?

BUFFER BUN  
Alright, cut the cross-talk everyone! It's good news / bad news time!  
(x)  
The bad news is: due to unforeseen circumstances beyond our control...  
(cackling)  
YouCon is now and forever canceled!

_The declaration sent a wave of shocked whispers through the auditorium._

TIFFANY HARPER  
C-canceled? What do you mean it's canceled?

BUFFER BUN  
I mean it's done! Discontinued! Deader than disco!  
(x)  
And it ain't comin' back, no matter how many petitions you sign or Dragon Balls you collect, _capice?_

MIKEY CALDWELL  
B-but wait...aren't you YouCon's mascot? Then why...?

BUFFER BUN  
Clear out your ear-holes Conan! What did I just finish saying?  
(x)  
I'm not a mascot! I'm the moderator of the Ultimate Showcase.  
(x)  
If you got a problem with the YouCon brand, take it up with corporate!  
(chuckling)  
Though I gotta warn ya-transparency ain't one of their strong suits.

JO  
(thoughtful)  
...

BUFFER BUN  
(furious)  
Ah! And there you go again, distracting me from the main point!  
(x)  
I was just about to give you the good news!  
(x)  
The good news is, despite the sad state of the convention, the Ultimate Showcase is still a-go!  
(x)  
In fact, since it's now the only show in town, I've decided to extend it's run time...  
(x)  
...Until the end of your lives!

_This time, we were too shocked to do anything but stare._

_Did he say...the end of our lives?_

BUFFER BUN  
I can tell your slippery little brains haven't quite grasped the concept, so let me be clear:  
(x)  
You 16 Ultimates are now permanent residents of the Clarity Complex! From this moment to your very last!

MAX LUNDBERG  
Wh-what? That's insane!

REGINA JACKSON  
You can't be serious! There's no way you can keep us in here!

TOBY JONES  
M-maybe this is also a prank you guys. We just gotta...

BUFFER BUN  
Hate to bust your bubble, bro, but I'm givin' it to ya straight.  
(x)  
Make up whatever explanation you want. The fact is, none of you chumps are ever gonna see the outside world again.  
(chuckling)  
Unless...

CALVIN WALKER  
...Unless?

BUFFER BUN  
You kill another Ultimate.

_Wh...wha..._

_WHAAAAAAAATTT?_

BECKY APPLEBAUM  
What the hell...did it just say what I think it said?

MAX LUNDBERG  
No. No way this is happening. It can't be happening!

BUFFER BUN  
That's right, kiddies! The Ultimate Showcase is now the Ultimate Showdown!  
(x)  
The only way any of you can leave this place and rejoin your friends and family...  
(x)  
...Is if you get away with executing one your fellow Ultimates!

_His excited laughter tumbled through my ears, causing my head to spin._

_I wanted to scream, but felt too nauseous to open my mouth._

_Buffer Bun...the mascot that used to represent creativity and friendship..._

_...Was telling us to kill each other!_

KEY FAYE  
N...no, that can't...

MAX LUNDBERG  
That's bullshit! None of us will ever do something like that!

JO  
Hold on. Buffer Bun, what did you mean by "get away" with it?

MAX LUNDBERG  
What? Jo, don't tell me you're actually thinking of-

BUFFER BUN  
Ooh, for a fancy-pants model, you sure are eager to get your hands dirty.  
(x)  
As you've surmised, a key aspect of this little game will be avoiding detection.  
(x)  
You can't just paint the town red with the blood of your peers...  
(x)  
...You also gotta make sure no one else can pin it on you.

TIFFANY HARPER  
What...what are you saying?

BUFFER BUN  
I'm saying that this ain't a no-rules-just-right-kinda deal!  
(x)  
That would get way too messy!  
(x)  
So here's the kicker: after one of you winds up dead, the surviving students will be rounded up...  
(x)  
...And forced to participate in a trial to determine who the killer is.  
(x)  
I call these little discussions: Livestream Debates! 'Cause they're the only lifeline you get!

CALVIN WALKER  
So you're saying if someone else dies, the rest of us gotta play detective?

We cut to the classic ILLUSTRATION of the class trial as Buffer Bun continues to explain.

BUFFER BUN  
More than just detective: you'll be the judge, jury, lawyer-the whole kit n' kaboodle!  
(x)  
The LiveStream Debates are just that: debates between the Ultimates to figure out who the culprit is hiding among them.  
(x)  
At the end of the trial, your answer will be determined by a majority vote.  
(x)  
If you get it right, I'll execute the culprit, and the rest of you will continue your lives in the Clarity Complex.  
(x)  
But if the innocent Ultimates fail to suss out the guilty party, I'll punish everyone BESIDES the culprit.  
(x)  
And the murder will get to walk out of here Scott free!

We return to the auditorium as normal. Becky wears her fiercest glare.

BECKY APPLEBAUM  
So basically, the only way one of us gets out is if everyone else dies.

MAX LUNDBERG  
Don't talk like that! Of course that's not the only way!

AXEL STORM  
Max is right! We cannot allow ourselves to play this cowardly rodent's game!  
(x)  
The only thing we can do...

_Faster than I could follow, Axel SPRUNG onto the stage and..._

Axel HEFTS Buffer Bun in the air, winding up to punch him.

AXEL STORM  
...is fight!

BUFFER BUN  
Hey hey! Earth to Armstrong!  
(x)  
You can only leave the killing game by offing another Ultimate.  
(x)  
Attacking the moderator is just a waste of effort and...

AXEL STORM  
Shut up! Our spirits will not be broken by your lies!  
(x)  
We will end your killing game before it even starts!

_Axel's determination sent a shiver down my spine..._

_...But Buffer Bun just laughed_.

BUFFER BUN  
Nyeknyeknyeknyeknyek.  
(x)  
I was hoping this would go without saying but I guess you'll have to learn the hard way.

SCHWICK! Spikes suddenly JUT OUT of Buffer Bun from all sides, STABBING Axel's hand. Blood SPLATTERS the screen.

We return to our default camera view as Toby screams.

TOBY  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

ZELDA BROOKS  
(nauseous)  
Oh FUCK he-uurp...

_Axel dropped Buffer Bun and staggered back, gripping his bloody hand._

_I rushed forward with the others, to see if he was okay._

_What I saw was..._

Axel clutches his bloody hand, in extreme pain.

AXEL STORM  
Ah...Aghh...

TIFFANY HARPER  
Oh my God, your hand, it's...

REGINA JACKSON  
W-we need to find something for the bleeding. Does a-anyone...?

CHIYO ITO  
Use my handkerchief for now. Until we can find some first aid.

BUFFER BUN  
What are you all so worried about? He's gonna be fine.  
(x)  
I let him off with a warning. But it's the last one you're gonna get.  
(x)  
So listen up! From now on, attacking the moderator will be met with swift, unyielding retribution.  
(x)  
The next time you get that murderous itch, make sure you scratch out someone else instead!

KEY FAYE  
No...this can't be happening...it...

DIEGO AMO  
This is all an illusion. It must be...

MIKEY CALDWELL  
Waaaahhh! I wanna go home!

TOBY JONES  
Somebody save us! Anybody!

BUFFER BUN  
Scream all you like, there's only one way you're getting out of this.

CHIYO ITO  
You...revolting creature.  
(x)  
Why are you doing this to us?  
(x)  
Is it something we did? Some maniacal grudge you hold against us?

BUFFER BUN  
A grudge? Far from it.  
(x)  
I'm actually your biggest fan. That's the honest truth.  
(x)  
But the thing is, watching your videos...I got the sense our relationship was a bit...shallow.  
(x)  
I consider you my friends, but it's so hard to really get to KNOW someone these days, y'know?  
(x)  
So I came up with a solution:

Close on Buffer Bun's bloodthirsty visage, his red eye glowing.

BUFFER BUN  
"I'll force the Ultimates into a killing game! That'll show me their true colors!"  
(x)  
Whether you end up victorious or eviscerated, I'll finally get to see what you're all really made of.

The view returns to normal. Buffer Bun giggles.

BUFFER BUN  
But I'm not the only one who benefits.  
(x)  
Thanks to my little game, you'll all bond with each other on a level most people only dream of.  
(x)  
And in the end...isn't that what we're all here for?

TIFFANY HARPER  
You monster. You're not gonna get away with this.

BUFFER BUN  
Huh? Did you say something?

TIFFANY HARPER  
There's no way any of us are gonna play your stupid game.  
(x)  
We're Creators, not killers!

BUFFER BUN  
Oh sounds like somebody's raring to make an inspiring speech.  
(x)  
But it doesn't make a difference. So long as you're here I -

KADEN KADIR  
Tiff's right.  
(x)  
My friends are way too cool to start killing each other.

ZELDA BROOKS  
I-I don't take orders from anyone. Especially not a f-fucking toy!

ISABELLA RUIZ  
Our bonds will help us pierce the fog and uncover the truth!

BECKY APPLEBAUM  
Y-yeah, what she said!  
(fierce)  
We're gonna find whoever's controllin' you and kick their ass!

BUFFER BUN  
...  
(x)  
Nyek...  
(x)  
Nyeknyeknyeknyeknyeknyeknyek...  
(x)  
You sure everyone here feels the same way?

TIFFANY HARPER  
Of course we all...

BUFFER BUN  
Really?  
(x)  
Can you tell me why Cal actually disappeared last year?

_The sudden question shot through the haze of anger, causing me to hesitate._

TIFFANY HARPER  
Huh? What's that have to...

CALVIN WALKER  
What are you trying to say?

BUFFER BUN  
Do you know about Regina's recurring nightmare? Or how Toby's mother is doing?

TOBY JONES  
Huh? Are you saying...?

REGINA JACKSON  
W-wait, how could you...?

TIFFANY HARPER  
That doesn't matter! You're just trying to confuse us.

CHIYO ITO  
You're wrong, Tiffany. It actually matters a great deal.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Chiyo! How could you-!

CHIYO ITO  
In any conflict, the side with more information has the upper-hand.  
(x)  
And I'd say we've just learned how outgunned we really are.

TIFFANY HARPER  
What are you saying? Are you trying to take his side?

CHIYO ITO  
This isn't a matter of sides. It's a matter of tactics.  
(x)  
Throwing a tantrum may make you feel better, but it'll just lead to more people being hurt.  
(x)  
Whoever's behind this, we don't know what they're capable of, or what they're willing to do if pressed.

TIFFANY HARPER  
But...

BUFFER BUN  
You should listen to her, Tiff. She's trying to save your life.  
(x)  
It'd be a real bummer if I had to kill you all myself, but if you keep pushing my buttons...  
(menacing)  
Well, let's just say I'm capable of far worse than poking a few holes in your hands.

_The threat hung in the air like a cold fog, chilling the fight from our bones._

_I wanted to say something back, to stop myself from falling into despair. But my tongue felt numb and heavy._

BUFFER BUN  
Relax, it's not like I'm expecting you all to start killing at the drop of a hat.  
(x)  
You all have years of social norms and moral hang-ups that need dissolving. I get that. Really, I do.  
(x)  
So what's say we take a break, let you stew in the atmosphere for a while...  
(x)  
...And start plotting how you're going to kill your way to freedom.  
(chuckling)  
One last fun fact for everybody:  
(x)  
According to U.S. crime statistics, the majority of murders occur between people who know each other.  
(x)  
Or  _thought_  they did.  
(x)  
Toodle-loo!

Buffer Bun slides off-screen.

_And with that, Buffer Bun vanished behind the podium was gone._

_The auditorium was suddenly very quiet, like a church...or a graveyard._

AXEL STORM  
(struggling)  
Damn it...such a disgusting monster...I cannot let him win!

REGINA JACKSON  
Axel, wait, the dressing w-will come loose.

ZELDA BROOKS  
(nauseous)  
Shit, if you start bleeding again I'm gonna...gonna...

CALVIN WALKER  
I'll go get a first aid kit. Then we can figure out how we're gonna get out of here.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
(knowing smile)  
Hang on. Are you sure you want to go out alone?

CALVIN WALKER  
Huh? What are you getting at?

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
I'm just saying: wandering around alone in this sort of situation...  
(x)  
...is a really easy way to get yourself killed.

MAX LUNDBERG  
Whoa, chill dude. Are you threatening him?

CALVIN WALKER  
Yeah, what's your problem, man?

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
My "problem" is that none of you are using your heads.  
(x)  
If one of you die, there's a chance we all will, remember?

MIKEY CALDWELL  
B-but nobody is actually going to try and k-kill anyone, right?

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Sheesh, do I have to explain everything to you morons?  
(x)  
That part where the rabbit rattled off a buncha secrets about us? That wasn't just for show.  
(x)  
He was trying to prove a point.

TIFFANY HARPER  
A point? What point?

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Isn't it obvious?

Finally, we get our "stand-off" shot: the Ultimates are scattered around the auditorium, watching each other with mutual suspicion and fear.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
He was proving that none of us really know each other as well as we think.  
(x)  
It doesn't matter if you watch hours of someone's videos, stalk them on social media, or even grew up next door.  
(x)  
There are certain things about people you can never know for sure.  
(x)  
And one of those...is their capacity to kill.

_The word echoed through the auditorium like a distant rumble of thunder._

_Even though none of us wanted to believe what Damien was saying, we couldn't stop our pulses from racing._

_We couldn't stop the fear worming its way into our veins, or the dark anxieties slipping between our thoughts._

_Our worlds had been shattered in a matter hours._

_And all that remained was one horrifying fact:_

_If we wanted to make it out alive, we had to consider the possibility that one of us..._

_...Any of us..._

_...Might become a killer._

FADE TO BLACK.

_At the time, I thought that was the worst day of my life._

_But now, I just know it as the day the Ultimate Showdown began..._

_..And the world, as I knew it..._

_...A world with clear lines between right and wrong, cause and effect, friend and enemy..._

_...Came to a horrible, despairing end._

END OF PROLOGUE


	5. Conventional Warfare P.1

**CHAPTER 1: CONVENTIONAL WARFARE**

**DAILY LIFE**

* * *

**INT. MAIN AUDITORIUM - MORNING**

A reprise of the FINAL SHOT of the previous chapter: all the Ultimates stand in the desolate auditorium, watching each other with mutual suspicion and fear.

_Damien's words had rooted us in place, our thoughts branching out to all manner of horrible possibilities._

_Could he be right?_

_Could there really be a killer already hiding among us?_

_Before anybody had a chance to voice a response..._

*Drip...drip...drip.*

KADEN KADIR  
Hey, anyone else hear a weird dripping sound?

AXEL STORM  
I do indeed!  
(x)  
I believe that is the blood falling from my hand!

REGINA JACKSON  
(shocked)  
Oh no, that's right!  
(x)  
We need to find you some first aid!

_Axel's plight managed to snap us out of our paranoid haze._

_We could confront our larger fears later. Right now..._

TIFFANY HARPER  
There's gotta be an emergency kit around here somewhere, right?

CALVIN WALKER  
If I'm remembering correctly, there should be an infirmary on the first floor.  
(sidelong glance)  
That's where I was planning to go before Damien...

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
(grinning)  
...Before I stopped you and saved your life?  
(x)  
Don't mention it. All in a days work for you friendly neighborhood paranoiac.

CHIYO ITO  
Okay, here's the plan.  
(x)  
Calvin, Regina and Tiffany will take Axel to the infirmary and tend to his hand.

TIFFANY HARPER  
(panicked)  
W-wait what?

REGINA JACKSON  
(anxious)  
Why us?

CHIYO ITO  
Use your heads. It's obvious.  
(x)  
Calvin is the only one who knows where the infirmary is.  
(x)  
And Regina and Tiffany are the only ones who can treat Axel's wound.  
(x)  
Ergo...

TIFFANY HARPER  
Hang on, I-I get why we need Regina, since she knows all about medicine and stuff but...  
(x)  
W-why do you want me to go too?  
(x)  
I don't know anything about first aid. I'll just get in the way.

CHIYO ITO  
Obviously you're not my first choice of paramedic.  
(x)  
Even so, the situation is painfully clear:  
(x)  
A wound like that is not going to close up on its own.  
(intense)  
We have to sew it shut.

_Chiyo's glare knocked the wind right out of my lungs._

_I opened my mouth to protest, only to close it again as a wave of nausea crashed through me._

_No way...there was no way I was gonna be able to sew skin shut. I'd pass out before I even thread the needle._

CALVIN WALKER  
I-it doesn't have to be Tiff, right?  
(x)  
If Regina walks me through it, I can probably...

CHIYO ITO  
Now is not the time for chivalry.  
(x)  
None of us are medical professionals, but we're still obligated to maximize our chances of success.  
(x)  
If Axel's hand doesn't properly heal...

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Maybe he'll end up dying from infection.  
(thinking)  
I wonder who Buffer Bun would consider the culprit in that case.

AXEL STORM  
Not a chance! I will not die to something as puny as bacteria!  
(raaah!)  
I will hold my own hand shut for the rest of my life if I have to!

_Even as my head swam with dread, I knew Chiyo was right._

_I couldn't let Axel suffer just because I was scared._

_That's not what an Ultimate would do._

TIFFANY HARPER  
O-okay, I'll do it.  
(nervous)  
I-I can't guarantee I'll do a good job but...

CALVIN WALKER  
That's really not what Axel needs to hear right now, Tiff.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Oh, god! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

AXEL STORM  
Fear not!  
(x)  
I doubt you would be able to cripple the mighty hands of Axel Storm!

CHIYO ITO  
While the medical group is working, the rest of us will split up and explore the convention center.  
(x)  
There might be something Buffer Bun missed that will aid us in our escape.

MIKEY CALDWELL  
(hopeful)  
Our escape?  
(x)  
You mean there's still a way out of this place?

KEY FAYE  
Plum and I didn't see anything like that on our way over here.  
(x)  
And I doubt whoever's running this would be that careless.

KADEN KADIR  
We gotta try though, right?  
(x)  
It'd be totally uncool to just lay down and accept defeat.

CHIYO ITO  
Alright everyone, form a line and count off from one to four so...

ZELDA BROOKS  
H-hold the fucking phone!  
(x)  
Am I the only o-one wondering who died and m-made this prissy bitch queen of the con?  
(x)  
H-how do we know she's n-not just splitting us up to make us easier to b-bump off?  
(x)  
There's n-no way I'm g-gonna take direction from such a st-stuck up...

CHIYO ITO  
(super glare)  
Silence.

ZELDA BROOKS  
(terrified)  
Eee!

CHIYO ITO  
(disdainful)  
My calculations may be above a vulgar little goblins such as yourself, but this plan is our best option.  
(x)  
If you counted off like I asked, you would find that we form four sets of three people.  
(x)  
That is the optimal grouping for covering the most ground without leaving people vulnerable to attack.  
(x)  
As for who put me in charge...  
(x)  
You all did the moment you abdicated the responsibility.  
(intense)  
Are you saying you wish to challenge me now?  
(x)  
Do you have some brilliant plan of your own I'm unaware of?

ZELDA BROOKS  
(glowering)  
...

CHIYO ITO  
(disdainful)  
As I suspected.

TOBY JONES  
Ha ha ha! Zelda totally just got owned!

ZELDA BROOKS  
(furious)  
What'd you say, jackass?!

_Before Zelda could lash out at Toby, Max stepped in between them._

MAX LUNDBERG  
Hey hey hey, relax! Relax!  
(x)  
Let's hit pause on all the name-calling, okay?  
(x)  
If we wanna get outta here, we can't just keep yelling at each other. We gotta move forward.  
(x)  
So let's stick with Chiyo's plan for now and give it our all.  
(x)  
In fact, let's have some fun with it.  
(cheerful)  
New rule: anyone who finds a useful clue gets to be an NPC in my new game.

MIKEY CALDWELL  
Wow! I could be in a video game?  
(x)  
Could you make me a wizard? Wait, no: a potion master!

ISABELLA RUIZ  
If I win, I demand a childhood friend backstory with a secret romance side-quest.

DIEGO AMO  
You needn't ply me with offers of digital immortality.  
(x)  
All veils of secrecy will eventually burn before my infernal gaze.

JO  
Just make sure none of you get careless.  
(x)  
No contest is worth putting the rest of our lives on the line.

CHIYO ITO  
Indeed. Everyone remember to stay on guard.  
(x)  
We'll meet back here in two hours to discuss what we found.

_The plan decided, everyone split into groups and headed for different parts of the convention center._

_Leaving me, Reggie, Cal, and Axel to our...gruesome mission._

FADE TO BLACK.

_As Cal lead us to the infirmary, my legs were shaking with every step._

_And then I saw it: a pair of double doors marked with a red cross._

_Would I be able to face what was on the other side?_

**INT. INFIRMARY - MORNING**

The infirmary pops into view: two hospital gurneys lined by curtained dividers. Shelves and cabinets of medical supplies stand by a shiny chrome sink.

_I had just managed to control my breathing when the scent of antiseptic hit my nostrils._

_Just what I needed: doctor's office flashbacks. As if my skin wasn't already crawling_

CALVIN WALKER  
Alright Axel, let's get you onto one of these beds.  
(x)  
Make sure you keep pressure on that wound.

REGINA JACKSON  
E-everyone else, wash your hands and put on gloves immediately.  
(x)  
T-Tiffany, I need you to find a suture kit.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Okay.  
(x)  
Uh, what does it look like?

REGINA JACKSON  
I...I don't know.

TIFFANY HARPER  
What?

REGINA JACKSON  
(panicking)  
T-this is my first time doing this, okay?  
(x)  
I'm a-an entertainer! Not a doctor!  
(x)  
Asking me to do perform surgery is like asking Beakman to pilot Apollo 17!

AXEL STORM  
Regina relax!  
(x)  
Your obscure analogies are only hurting your focus!

CALVIN WALKER  
Tiff, just look in the cabinets for a a plastic case with needle and thread inside.  
(x)  
And don't panic. It's not like Axel is gonna bleed out any time soon.

REGINA JACKSON  
Oh...that's r-right.  
(x)  
Hemorrhagic shock won't start until he's lost about 20% of his blood.  
(x)  
A-and I don't think we're anywhere close to that.

AXEL STORM  
Of course not! I have so much blood!  
(x)  
Nobody has more blood than Axel Storm!

CALVIN WALKER  
Axel, hold still! We're trying to clean your wound.

_While Cal and Reggie worked, I took a deep breath and searched the cabinets one by one._

_Then...in the back of the bottom drawer..._

We get an INSERT IMAGE of a plastic suture kit.

TIFFANY HARPER  
H-hey guys, is this...?

REGINA JACKSON  
That's it! Bring it over!

_Reggie snatched the case from my hands and sorted through the supplies inside, setting them on a nearby tray._

_I stared at the metal scissors and needle, transfixed as they shone mercilessly in the sharp, fluorescent lighting._

_My trance was broken when Reggie popped open a bottle of clear fluid, her hands hovering anxiously over Axel._

REGINA JACKSON  
Okay...next, we need to sterilize.  
(x)  
Axel, I'm sorry but this is probably going to hurt.

AXEL STORM  
Ha! Pain is only an illusion.  
(x)  
It has no power over a mind as strong as -  
(screaming)  
HWAAAAAAAAAAGH!

REGINA JACKSON  
Ohmigod, are you okay?

AXEL STORM  
(pained)  
Of...of course.  
(x)  
That was just a...breathing technique to...help me maintain my composure.

CALVIN WALKER  
("yeah right")  
Yeah, you seem, uh, really composed now.

REGINA JACKSON  
Alright...Tiff...

An insert image of a needle and thread appears on screen.

REGINA JACKSON  
You're up.

CALVIN WALKER  
Wait, isn't there something we can give Axel for the pain?  
(anxious)  
Otherwise he's gonna be doing a lot of, um, "breathing exercises."

REGINA JACKSON  
The kit has some l-local anesthetic but...  
(grim)  
I have no idea how to administer it.

CALVIN WALKER  
(dismayed)  
Oh man, seriously?

REGINA JACKSON  
I t-told you, I'm not a doctor!  
(x)  
Just because I can explain how anesthetics work doesn't mean I can safely use them!

_Regina was shaking as she passed the needle and thread to me._

_In that moment, I understood why Chiyo had selected me for this role._

_No matter how many back flips my stomach was doing, my fingers remained perfectly steady._

_I could do this. No, I HAD to do this._

REGINA JACKSON  
J-just use these forceps to hold the, um, skin in place and...

_I did as Regina instructed, trying my best to see it as just another crafting project._

_But..._

AXEL STORM  
(pained)  
Aaagh!

TIFFANY HARPER  
(shocked)  
Eeek!

_The moment Axel cried in pain, my concentration shattered._

_I instinctively dropped the needle, almost losing it in the process._

CALVIN WALKER  
Whoa! Tiff, be careful!

TIFFANY HARPER  
I-I can't do it. It's too much.  
(x)  
Cal, y-you should take over.

CALVIN WALKER  
(surprised)  
What? Me?  
(x)  
O-okay, if that's what...

AXEL STORM  
Not so fast, doe-eyes! You will do no such thing!  
(x)  
I will not let Tiffany disgrace herself!

TIFFANY HARPER  
(shocked)  
Huh?

CALVIN WALKER  
What are you talking about?  
(x)  
Wait, did you just call me doe-eyes?

AXEL STORM  
Tiffany: You may give up, if you wish, but only after you look me in the eye and answer one question:  
(intense)  
WHAT ARE YOU?!

TIFFANY HARPER  
W-what? I don't know how...

AXEL STORM  
YES YOU DO! DON'T PLAY DUMB!  
(x)  
Are you a firefighter? An architect? A gardener? A janitor?

TIFFANY HARPER  
I-I guess I'm a needle worker but...

AXEL STORM  
Not just any needle worker!  
(x)  
You are the most famous needle worker on the most popular video platform in the world!  
(x)  
You are the avatar of an ancient art passed down from the earliest civilizations!  
(x)  
You are the heir to millennia of tradition!  
(x)  
The techniques of ancient masters flow from your fingers! Their souls dance on the tips of your needles!  
(x)  
You are a miracle, Tiffany! A legacy incarnate!  
(x)  
And yet you would turn your back on your ancestors?  
(x)  
In this moment of need, you would disgrace the gifts they have given you?  
(raah!)  
NO!  
(x)  
Tiffany Harper does not run!  
(x)  
Tiffany Harper does not fear!  
(x)  
Tiffany Harper conquers!

_As Axel spoke, I felt color return to my face._

_I didn't understand everything he said, but his words radiated a strength I couldn't help but absorb._

AXEL STORM  
Whether flesh or yarn, Tiffany Harper is the master of all threads!  
(x)  
There is nothing she cannot knit!  
(x)  
Her needles will weave the very fabric of reality!

_That's not...What he's saying doesn't make sense, and yet..._

_And yet..._

_It all feels so true!_

CALVIN WALKER  
Uh, Tiff, are you okay?

Regina cheers, totally caught up in the moment.

REGINA JACKSON  
You can do it, Tiff! You can do anything!

AXEL STORM  
Now prove your worth! Seize your destiny!  
(x)  
Honor me with your art! Do it now!

TIFFANY HARPER  
(intense)  
Yeeeaaaaahhh!

As Tiffany "seizes her destiny," we build an INTENSE SPLIT-SCREEN of close-ups.

TIFFANY SCREAMS IN DETERMINATION!

TIFFANY HARPER  
Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

AXEL SCREAMS IN PAIN!

AXEL STORM  
Eeeaaaaaaaaaaaggh!

REGINA SHRIEKS IN TERROR!

REGINA JACKSON  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Calvin looks...disturbed.

CALVIN WALKER  
What...is even happening right now?

FADE TO BLACK

*SCHWICK SCHWICK SCHWICK*

*SHEEN!*

FADE UP ON:

**INT. INFIRMARY - CONTINUOUS**

_By the time I regained control of my senses, it was already over._

AXEL STORM  
Ha ha ha!  
(x)  
Well done, Tiffany! You have restored my mighty grip to its former glory!

TIFFANY HARPER  
I...I did it.  
(x)  
I can't believe I did it.

AXEL STORM  
Of course! Victory was never in doubt!  
(x)  
Your heart beats with the determination of ten thousand knitting warriors!  
(woozy)  
And...you...whoa...

CALVIN WALKER  
Uh, Axel? You might want to take it down a notch or two.  
(x)  
You did just get stitches without anesthetic.

REGINA JACKSON  
Cal's right-you still need time and rest before you'll be 100% again.  
(x)  
And there's still a chance the cut will re-open if you're not careful.

AXEL STORM  
I...I see. I will try to contain myself.  
(determined)  
As a sign of gratitude for your help, I will make sure it does not go to waste.  
(x)  
This hand is yours to command until my debt is repaid!

TIFFANY HARPER  
(shocked)  
Th-there's no need to go that far.  
(relieved)  
I'm just...glad you're okay.

CALVIN WALKER  
If you wanna thank us, promise you'll be more careful about picking fights.  
(x)  
You got off easy this time, but there's no way we can patch you up if things really go bad.

AXEL STORM  
(abashed)  
...I see.  
(x)  
In that case, I pledge to exercise more caution in the future.  
(determined)  
But I still refuse to back down in front of that despicable rabbit!

_The mention of Buffer Bun sent a icy bolt down my spine._

_I had been so focused on dealing with what was in front of me, I had completely forgotten the big picture._

_Healed or not, Axel was still trapped. Just like the rest of us._

_Did this small victory actually mean anything, or...?_

CALVIN WALKER  
We should probably start heading back the main auditorium.  
(x)  
The others will be coming back soon, and we don't wanna keep them waiting.

REGINA JACKSON  
Yeah, you're right.  
(x)  
Maybe they found something that will help us get out.

AXEL STORM  
I have utmost faith in our companions!  
(x)  
I'm sure we will grasp freedom before sundown!

_After cleaning and bandaging Axel's wound one more time, we headed for the auditorium, hoping for good news._

FADE TO BLACK.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Conventional Warfare Pt.2

**INT. MAIN AUDITORIUM - DAY**

_When we got back to the auditorium, we were surprised to find one group already waiting for us._

The main auditorium once again unfolds into view. Key Faye, Isabella Ruiz, and Kaden Kadir wait by the main stage.

KADEN KADIR  
Oh, it's you guys. Welcome to the party.  
(x)  
How's Axel's hand? Looks cleaner at least.

AXEL STORM  
The operation was a complete success!  
(x)  
Thanks to Tiffany and Regina, I've never felt better!

ISABELLA RUIZ  
I knew it would turn out alright.  
(x)  
I could sense the blessing of Asclepius upon you.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Um...thanks?

KEY FAYE  
Don't try too hard to understand her. It's like trying to chase your own tail.  
(x)  
Anyway, I'm glad everything worked out for you guys.  
(x)  
Wish I could say the same for us.

TIFFANY HARPER  
What? Did something go wrong?

KADEN KADIR  
Eh, sort of.  
(break)  
More like nothing went right, if you catch my drift.

KEY FAYE  
The search is a bust. Let's put it that way.  
(x)  
We'll give more details when every one else is here, so we don't have to repeat ourselves.  
(x)  
But don't get your hopes up.

ISABELLA RUIZ  
It was truly a voyage without passion or purpose.

_A heavy, awkward atmosphere settled over us as we waited for everyone else to arrive._

_Eventually..._

The rest of the cast pops into view. Chiyo Ito takes point.

CHIYO ITO  
Is everyone here?  
(x)  
Group leaders, check and make sure both of your teammates are with you.

MAX LUNDBERG  
I just finished counting and it looks like everyone made it back.  
(x)  
So...anyone find anything? Who wants to go first?

MIKEY CALDWELL  
Oh! Oh! We found something, Mr. Lundberg!  
(nervous)  
I...I mean, I'm not sure if it's gonna help us get out b-but...  
(x)  
It still could be useful, right?

MAX LUNDBERG  
Totally. That's the spirit.  
(x)  
Sounds like Mikey's team goes first, if that's okay with everyone.

CHIYO ITO  
Very well.  
(x)  
Come to the stage, Michael.

_With nervous steps, Mikey followed Chiyo up on stage, with Damien trailing in their shadows._

_Even though Mikey was the one who volunteered, he quickly shrunk to the back when he saw everyone staring at him._

_Fortunately, Chiyo cleared her throat and took initiative._

CHIYO ITO  
Our group consisted of myself, Damien, and Michael.  
(x)  
We elected to examine the hotel. Though it was a rather...stunted effort.  
(x)  
Despite the enormity of the building, we were only able to access the first two stories.  
(x)  
Isn't that right, Michael?

MIKEY CALDWELL  
Huh? O-oh, yeah, that's right.  
(x)  
I thought maybe we could call for help if we got to the roof, but we couldn't even get to the third floor.  
(x)  
The stairs are all blocked by these heavy doors.  
(x)  
And the elevator doesn't come no matter how many times you press the button.  
(x)  
So the only places we looked were the lobby, the pool, and the Ultimate rooms.

TIFFANY HARPER  
The Ultimate rooms?

CHIYO ITO  
He's referring to the suites we all woke up in on the second floor.  
(x)  
It seems Buffer Bun intends for those to function as our dormitories while we're trapped here.  
(x)  
As far as we could tell, the rooms are all singles with identical accommodations.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
And by "as far as we could tell," she means we only checked our own rooms.  
(x)  
I wanted to look at everyone else's too, but Little Ms. Manners here wouldn't let me.

CHIYO ITO  
Just because we're in extraordinary circumstances does not mean we abandon basic decency.  
(x)  
Violating the privacy of our colleagues would only spread paranoia and distrust.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Right, like there isn't already plenty of that going around.  
(x)  
You know what would ease my paranoia? Knowing none of you chumps are hiding an arsenal under your bedspread.

MIKEY CALDWELL  
W-wait, are you saying you think people brought weapons to the convention?

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Now we'll never know for sure, will we?

CHIYO ITO  
As Damien so  _helpfully_ alluded to...  
(x)  
Save for phones and laptops, we've been left many of our personal effects and accoutrements.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
(mischievous)  
Yeah, including those weird unicorn bed-sheets you brought.

CHIYO ITO  
(unfazed)  
I hardly see how it's relevant, but yes, the spare bedding in my luggage was intact.

ZELDA BROOKS  
Sp-spare bedding?  
(pervy grin)  
Oh...I get it. Your book w-wasn't the only t-thing you were planning t-to pimp out here, huh?

CHIYO ITO  
(glare)  
Your impropriety would be offensive were it not so predictable.  
(x)  
It's because of hormonal imps like yourself that I'm forced to bring my own sheets in the first place.  
(x)  
Though I suppose it seems strange those of you used to sleeping in each others' filth.

MIKEY CALDWELL  
(actually worried)  
Wh-what are you talking about?  
(x)  
The sheets looked clean to me...right?

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Oh, Mikey, do I have some news for you.

MIKEY CALDWELL  
Huh?

MAX LUNDBERG  
Uh...we should probably move on, right?  
(x)  
Unless you guys found anything else?

_The group on stage exchanged a loaded glance._

MIKEY CALDWELL  
(depressed)  
No...not really.

CHIYO ITO  
Outside of the blocked windows and stairwells, the facilities are as you would expect.  
(x)  
There was nothing that seemed conducive to an escape attempt.  
(x)  
Oh, but one other thing worth noting.  
(x)  
It seems the doors on the hotel rooms no longer lock automatically.  
(x)  
Be mindful of that going forward.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
I guess it'd be too easy if our rooms were automatic safe spaces.  
(x)  
Now all it takes is one careless mistake and yoink! Goodbye cat nap, hello eternal slumber!  
(x)  
Gotta hand it to the mastermind: they know how to keep things interesting.

CALVIN WALKER  
Almost sounds like you admire them.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
I wouldn't say admire but...  
(grinning)  
Suspense and intrigue are my specialties so, you know, game recognizes game.  
(x)  
And it also lines up with...well, I don't want to jump to conclusions.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Huh? What do you mean?

JO  
You look as though you've figured something out.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Oh, don't you worry your pretty little heads about it.  
(x)  
It's my nature to speculate, but I don't have anything concrete yet.  
(sly wink)  
But once I've found something good, I promise you'll be the first to know.

TIFFANY HARPER  
Rats. Is he just messing with us again?

JO  
...

CHIYO ITO  
Let's move onto the next group, shall we?  
(x)  
Jo, how about your team? Would you care to report next?

JO  
...Fine.

_As Chiyo's group left the stage, Max, Jo, and Zelda stepped up to taker her place._

JO  
So...  
(x)  
We didn't find a way out.

_Without another word, Jo turned and stepped off stage._

TIFFANY HARPER  
Wait, is that it?

MAX LUNDBERG  
Uh, what Jo said is technically true, but we've actually got some good news too.  
(x)  
While we were checking out the east wing, we found out the food court is open and it's totally loaded!  
(x)  
We're talkin' Chinese, American, Italian, Indian, anything you can think of!  
(laughing)  
It might not be an escape hatch, but at least we know we won't starve.

MIKEY CALDWELL  
Wow! That's awesome!  
(x)  
You gotta show me where that is! I bet the pantry is huge!

AXEL STORM  
Indeed, this is most welcome news.  
(x)  
Though food court cuisine is not my first choice for a healthy diet, it is better than no diet at all!

CHIYO ITO  
We should probably take stock of the supplies when we have the chance.  
(x)  
Hopefully we won't remain long enough for rationing to become necessary, but it's best to play it safe.

MAX LUNDBERG  
I don't think we'll have to worry about that.  
(x)  
They stocked enough food to feed a whole con for a week, so we can hold out for a while.

ZELDA BROOKS  
H-hey! Don't act like our search w-was all sunshine and r-rainbows.  
(x)  
We also f-found...  
(intense)  
Instruments of death.

TIFFANY HARPER  
(shocked)  
What?

DIEGO AMO  
Could it be? Are you saying the fabled Muramasas are here at the Clarity Complex?

ISABELLA RUIZ  
Have no fear, I am a certified three-star Meister of Death's own Academy!

KEY FAYE  
For once, could you please just have a normal reaction?

ISABELLA RUIZ  
This is my normal reaction.

CHIYO ITO  
Zelda, care to elaborate?

ZELDA BROOKS  
Wh-what? A snobby nerd like you h-hasn't already figured it out?  
(x)  
Oh y-yeah, probably 'cuz you've never actually b-been in a kitchen your whole l-life.  
(x)  
I b-bet you have servants cook, chew, and sp-spit food right into y-your fat f-fucking m-

CHIYO ITO  
(super glare)  
Elaborate. Now.

ZELDA BROOKS  
A-ah!  
(x)  
I-I-I was getting to it! Fuck!  
(x)  
A-all the f-food court kitchens are unlocked s-so there's tons of d-dangerous stuff lying around.  
(x)  
It's like Hannibal fucking Lector's workshop in there.  
(intense)  
There are knives, and p-pans, and meat hooks, a-and hammers, deep-fat f-fryers...  
(x)  
...And giant slicer machines p-perfect for c-cutting up a corpse and f-feeding it to...

MAX LUNDBERG  
Alright, alright, we get it!  
(exasperated)  
Shit, what's the point in bringing up that kinda stuff? You're just gonna freak everyone out.

CHIYO ITO  
Still, it's useful information.  
(x)  
Having so many weapons available is definitely something we'll need to plan around.  
(x)  
Fortunately, Zelda's twisted imagination may actually make it easier to identify potential threats.  
(x)  
I underestimated your utility, Zelda. Thank you for that report.

ZELDA BROOKS  
...  
(x)  
Whatever.

KEY FAYE  
If that's settled, I guess we can go next.  
(x)  
Don't worry, it'll be a quick.

_True to her word, Key took the stage next, cuing Kaden and Isabella to join her._

KEY FAYE  
K, Izzy, Plum, and I wanted to see if we could go anywhere else besides the hotel and main convention center.  
(x)  
And the answer, unsurprisingly, is "no."

ISABELLA RUIZ  
Every exit just leads to more of those weird white tunnels.  
(x)  
And the doors to the other buildings are blocked by huge steel plates.  
(x)  
They're sturdy too. Not even my gum gum bazooka had any effect.

KADEN KADIR  
The tunnels do make super cool sounds when you hit 'em though.  
(x)  
Kind of like a: hmmmmmmm. No, wait, more like: huummmmmmmm.  
(realizing)  
Whoa. Hang on.  
(x)  
No...how could I have missed that? It's so obvious.

KEY FAYE  
Huh? Was there something we missed?

ISABELLA RUIZ  
Perhaps his super hearing quirk allowed him to find an exit with echolocation.

KADEN KADIR  
I just realized...  
(x)  
That tunnel sound is one in a million! It's the perfect backing for a post-rock masterpiece!  
(x)  
I gotta go back and record it right now!

KEY FAYE  
Seriously? THAT was your big realization?

KADEN KADIR  
No...no...you're right.  
(despairing)  
It's too obvious. Too cliche. Of course. The hell was I thinking?  
(x)  
Stupid, K.K.! Stupid stupid stupid!

KEY FAYE  
...So, anyway.  
(x)  
It looks like we only have access to this building and the hotel.  
(x)  
Guess Buffer Bun wants to make sure he can keep a close eye on us.

BECKY APPLEBAUM  
Wait, you're tellin' me that not only are the windows all blocked off, we also can't go outside at all?  
(x)  
That's bullshit! How the hell are we supposed to live like this?

CHIYO ITO  
Your agitation is exactly what the mastermind desires.  
(x)  
The more Buffer Bun withholds from us, the more we have to rely on him.  
(x)  
And the more we have to rely on him, the easier we become to influence.

CALVIN WALKER  
About that.  
(x)  
There's something that's been bugging me about this whole setup.  
(x)  
Doesn't it seem weird how...easy things have been so far?

ZELDA BROOKS  
E-easy? What about this seems e-easy to you?

REGINA JACKSON  
Yeah, did you forget the part where we had to perform amateur surgery?

CALVIN WALKER  
But that's just the thing.  
(x)  
We were only able to do that because Buffer Bun let us.  
(x)  
He could've easily blocked us from the infirmary, or even just stolen all the supplies from it.  
(x)  
If he had done either of those things, we'd be under a lot more pressure.  
(x)  
It's the same thing with the food.  
(x)  
If we didn't have any way of feeding ourselves, it wouldn't be long before we'd start getting desperate.  
(x)  
And, well...I think you can all guess how that would turn out.

TIFFANY HARPER  
H-hey, that's a pretty pessimistic way of looking at things, don't you think?  
(x)  
Even if we didn't have food, that doesn't mean we'd suddenly start killing each other.

KEY FAYE  
Maybe, maybe not. But Cal's got a point either way.  
(x)  
Outside of locking us in here, Buffer Bun hasn't really pushed us to play along with his game.  
(x)  
Which is weird, since we'd be way easier to manipulate if we were under the gun.

MAX LUNDBERG  
D-don't say that out loud! You're just gonna give him ideas.  
(x)  
Anyway, why are we even trying to figure out what a psycho kidnapper is thinking?  
(x)  
They're a psycho kidnapper! There's no way we'll ever understand them.

CHIYO ITO  
More worrying to me than our captor's motives are the considerable means at their disposal.  
(x)  
The sheer logistics and coordination required to put us in this situation are nothing short of staggering.  
(x)  
It points to the mastermind being someone with considerable wealth and power.  
(x)  
Or, more likely, to them being an organization of such people.

BECKY APPLEBAUM  
You think this is all some kinda conspiracy?

ZELDA BROOKS  
Are you saying you think the f-fucking Illuminati is b-behind this?

REGINA JACKSON  
No, that can't be it! There's no such thing!

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
I would've said the same thing about homicidal bunny robots yesterday. And yet, here were are.

REGINA JACKSON  
That's completely different!  
(x)  
Building a remote-controlled robot like Buffer Bun is definitely possible.  
(x)  
I mean, automata modeled after animals have been a thing since the 1700's!  
(x)  
In fact, some historians trace the origin of robotics to cave drawings in...

KEY FAYE  
I don't care if the Illuminati, the Knights Templar AND an army of robots joined forces.  
(x)  
It still doesn't explain how all of this was done while we were asleep.  
(x)  
The timetable just doesn't add up.

TOBY JONES  
Oh shit, bro, maybe we're all still dreaming right now!  
(x)  
Quick, everyone pinch each other until we wake up.

KADEN KADIR  
Uh, how's that supposed to work now?

_As everyone continued to speculate, the conversations quickly started overlapping._

_The impossibilities of our situation were popping up like weeds, sowing seeds of chaos and confusion within us._

_Nothing made sense anymore. The rules we had lived by for years were vanishing under a thick tangle of contradictions._

_But then...just when the path forward seemed lost..._

MAX LUNDBERG  
Stop! Stop stop stop!  
(x)  
Everyone take a breath and just chill out for a second!

_Max's shout echoed above all the chatter, forcing even Chiyo to hesitate for a moment._

MAX LUNDBERG  
Why are we standing around freaking ourselves out like this?  
(x)  
I get it: shit's super weird right now! But what good does it do to keep talking ourselves in circles?  
(x)  
Instead, we should focus on what we can do to make things better, right here and now.  
(x)  
We're not going to get anywhere just staring into the darkness.  
(x)  
We need to keep moving forward, and believe there's a light waiting for us at the end.

CALVIN WALKER  
Darkness? Light? Seriously?  
(x)  
That may be a pretty metaphor, but it totally sucks as a survival strategy.  
(x)  
We can't just rely on blind faith to get through this.  
(x)  
There are forces at play here beyond anything we've ever dealt with before.  
(x)  
We need to confront that. We need to question everything.  
(intense)  
And we need to prepare for the worst.

MAX LUNDBERG  
I-I'm not saying we shouldn't be prepared.  
(x)  
But focusing on our own fear and helplessness is just stupid!  
(x)  
Have some guts, dammit!

CALVIN WALKER  
Ignoring your own fear isn't bravery, it's suicidal.  
(x)  
Fear is an instinct for reason. It's saved way more lives than reckless faith ever will.  
(x)  
Believing that things'll "work out" is how you end up with a knife in your back.

MAX LUNDBERG  
If that's what you think, then why haven't you tried to kill any of us yet?  
(x)  
That's what preparing for the worst means, right? Getting us before we can get you?  
(x)  
Isn't that the endgame you're pushing us to?

CALVIN WALKER  
(shocked)  
What? What are you saying?

CHIYO ITO  
Careful Max.  
(x)  
Such an accusation is not to be levied lightly.

MAX LUNDBERG  
(snapping)  
You don't think I already know that?  
(x)  
You don't think I know just how bad things are?  
(x)  
Of course I do! I'm scared shitless!  
(x)  
Everyone always thinks I'm some kinda easy-going airhead just 'cause I play games for a living.  
(x)  
But that's bullshit!  
(x)  
Keeping a Mega Channel alive means I'm under constant anxiety.  
(x)  
I'm always producing, always performing, always trying to please over 50,000,000 people every day.  
(x)  
And that's how I know...  
(intense)  
If you let even a speck of fear inside of you, it won't be long until that's all there is.  
(x)  
It'll grow like a weed until it chokes out every other part of you  
(1,000 yard stare)  
And then...and then...

TIFFANY HARPER  
(worried)  
Max...  
(x)  
It's okay, we understand. We know where you're coming from.  
(x)  
I'm sure Cal doesn't want to hurt anyone. He's just trying to help.  
(x)  
We all are, right?

CALVIN WALKER  
...Right.  
(x)  
Sorry, Max. I let my pessimism get the better of me. My bad.

MAX LUNDBERG  
(distant)  
...It's fine, man. Whatever.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Hey look at that, we're all friends again.  
(x)  
Leave it to the Ultimate Knitting Nerd to find the silver lining.

KEY FAYE  
What silver lining? We're still trapped, you know?  
(x)  
And the search parties were total failures. Nobody found anything useful.

BECKY APPLEBAUM  
Uh, aren't you forgetting something?

KEY FAYE  
Huh?

BECKY APPLEBAUM  
There were four groups, remember? And we've only heard from three.  
(x)  
Our team hasn't gone yet.

MIKEY CALDWELL  
Oh! That's right! I knew I was forgetting something!  
(x)  
Did you guys find anything cool? Like a secret tunnel? Or a master key?

DIEGO AMO  
Heh heh heh.

TOBY JONES  
Heh heh heh.

DIEGO AMO  
Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh.

TOBY JONES  
Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh.

CALVIN WALKER  
(on guard)  
What's so funny?

DIEGO AMO  
Toby, it seems our time has come.

TOBY JONES  
Hell yeah, bro. Let's do this.

REGINA JACKSON  
No way. Did you guys actually find something useful?

TOBY JONES  
We didn't just find something useful.  
(x)  
We found something awesome! No, a whole room full of awesome!

REGINA JACKSON  
Huh?  
(x)  
What's that supposed to mean?

CHIYO ITO  
Becky, care to translate?

BECKY APPLEBAUM  
Uh, not sure I can.  
(x)  
What we found is...not really my thing if you know what I mean.

DAMIEN VOLKOV  
Maybe they found a virus that turned them all into babbling morons.  
(x)  
I mean, y'know, more than they already were.

DIEGO AMO  
It seems it will be our duty to enlighten you ignorant fools.  
(x)  
And as ancient wisdom decrees: 'tis better to show than tell!  
(x)  
Come, everyone! The truth is out there!

BECKY APPLEBAUM  
Yeah, uh, it's just down the hall.

TOBY JONES  
Race you guys!

FADE TO BLACK.

_Our pulses pounding with anticipation, we followed Toby deeper into the convention center._

_The empty remains of YouCon booths stood in rows all around us, like monuments from a forgotten time._

_The colorful logos and ads almost seemed to be mocking us as we passed. Reminding us of the world we had left._

_The world we desperately hoped to return to._

_Would this new discovery light the way?_


End file.
